


Après Azkaban

by styvane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styvane/pseuds/styvane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago sort d'Azkaban après 5 longues années. Alors qu'il croit sa vie fichue à jamais, il pourra compter sur l'aide d'Harry pour le secourir et plus si affinité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après Azkaban

Lundi 13 juin 

POV Drago

Cela faisait cinq ans que je "logeais" à Azkaban. Cinq longues années pour un ado de 17 ans, c'est toute une vie. Aujourd'hui j'ai 22 ans et je suis enfin libre, ma peine se termine et je me retrouve à la rue. Il ne me reste plus rien, plus de manoir, plus d'argent et la seule personne sur qui j'aurais pu compter, Severus, est morte l'an passé.  
Les lourdes portes se referment derrière moi et soudainement j'ai peur. Je suis seul. Plus rien ne m'attend et dans quelques jours, sans protection, je serai mort. La date de ma sortie s'étale dans la gazette depuis quinze jours, un nombre hallucinant de témoignages s'acharne contre moi, l'ex mangemort. Tous crient au scandale, tous réclament ma mort. Ils ne savent pas que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je n'ai été qu'une victime d'un père mégalo et d'une mère trop soumise pour s'ériger contre lui. J'ai bien reçu la marque, je ne peux le nier elle me mange la moitié de l'avant-bras. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu. J'ai été incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, j'ai fui la guerre et ne doit ma réputation de meurtrier, qu'à celle de mon père. On peut dire qu'il m'aura pourri la vie même après sa mort.  
Nous sommes le 13 juin, il fait beau, même trop chaud. Il n'est que 11 heures du matin et je sens que la journée va être longue. Mon balluchon, contenant toute ma vie, sur le dos, je transplane grâce à l'un des gardiens jusqu'à Londres. J'ai rendez-vous au Ministère de la magie pour retrouver mes droits à la magie. C'est tout de même inouï que l'on arrive à vous priver de quelque chose d'aussi inné que la magie et que l'on doive vous autoriser à en user à nouveau. La magie est une partie de nous, en être privé c'est être amputé d'une partie de soi-même. Je marche au gré des rues et j'ai l'impression que l'on me reconnaît. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce que l'on me saute dessus. Je serre mes poings, prêt à en découdre avec le premier venu si besoin est, même si contre une baguette c'est une maigre répartie. J'ai appris à me battre en prison, quand la magie vous fait défaut il faut ruser. Et, entre être bourreau ou victime j'ai vite choisi d'apprendre, à mon insu.  
La prison cela rend méfiant, un geste brusque mal interprété et on se retrouve avec un bras cassé, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je marche plus hâtivement et vois enfin le bâtiment du Ministère. J'entre dans la cabine moldue et je me sens rapidement mal à l'aise, les petits endroits confinés où l'on peut à peine se retourner cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, souvenirs trop douloureux que je préfèrerais oublier.  
Après avoir reçu un badge à mon nom me désignant comme visiteur, je descends en fermant les yeux et en tentant de contrôler ma respiration devenue erratique.  
Un ding sonore m'indique l'arrivée au Ministère et je sors hâtivement en donnant un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte. Je me retrouve haletant en plein milieu du couloir sous les regards étonnés des badauds présents. Je retrouve rapidement mes esprits et je m'enfuis avant que l'on me reconnaisse. Je dois à nouveau reprendre un ascenseur, je peste pour moi-même et m'engouffre dans ce sas de malheur où je peine à appuyer sur le bouton du deuxième étage tant je tremble. Dès que les portes s'ouvrent je sors sans attendre, je me sens un peu perdu et tant de stress font que si cela continue, mon cœur finira par battre en dehors de ma cage thoracique.  
Je me dirige vers la gauche et scrute les numéros de porte. Je ressors un papier de ma poche, celui que l'on m'a donné à la prison et qui m'assigne d'office un Auror pour veiller sur mes intérêts. Enfin ça c'est officiellement, car officieusement il doit me fliquer et veiller à ce que je reste dans le droit chemin. Je trouve enfin la porte 24, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je frappe et j'attends que l'on daigne m'inviter à entrer. J'attends patiemment, après tout c'est pas comme-ci j'étais attendu ailleurs. Je refrappe un peu plus fort et n'obtiens aucune réponse, je commence à faire les cent pas, grognant contre l'idiot qui ose me faire attendre, quand je le vois enfin débarquer. Je savais que mon sens aigu pour détecter les emmerdes fonctionnait toujours, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il me toisa un instant surpris lui aussi, puis il s'approcha tout sourire. Je me retenais de lui en fiche une, parce que je ne voulais pas retourner à Azkaban, sinon je m'en serais donné à cœur joie.

\- Malefoy, si j'avais su je serais arrivé à l'heure. Je sais à quel point son altesse sérénissime déteste qu'on le fasse attendre.  
\- Ta gueule Weasley.  
\- Assieds-toi.  
Je pris place dans un des deux fauteuils devant son bureau. Il s'installa à son tour et chercha dans ses papiers mon dossier.  
\- Tu es bien le numéro 174389, Malefoy.  
\- Oui. Tu es en train de me dire que tu ignorais que je viendrais.  
\- Oui, à Azkaban vous êtes enregistrés par des numéros et pas sous vos noms.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour éviter les vengeances, les maltraitances des gardiens.  
Je ricanais en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Tu es stupide à ce point Weasley ? Ma vie c'est étalée dans les journaux crois-tu que quelqu'un ait ignoré ma présence là-bas ?  
\- Pour toi peut être mais tu n'es pas le seul prisonnier, les autres sont moins populaires. As-tu un endroit pour loger ?  
\- Non, pourquoi tu te proposes de m'héberger ?  
\- Non, ce sont les questions d'usages, as-tu de quoi vivre décemment ?  
\- Oui, il doit me rester deux Gallions en poche de quoi m'acheter un sandwich et me louer un bout de banc dans un parc.  
\- Et la fortune de tes parents ?  
\- Confisquée, tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Je n'étais pas Auror à cette époque et ta petite vie m'importait peu.  
\- Je n'ai plus rien Weasley, je suis un clochard. Tu dois être heureux tu as toujours voulu me voir plus bas que terre.  
\- Non Malefoy, que je sache c'est toi qui te moquais toujours de ma pauvreté. As-tu récupéré ta baguette ?  
\- Non me l'a confisqué ici.  
\- Je la ferai chercher pour te la rendre. Nous devrons nous voir une fois par semaine.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Je dois être sûr que tu te réinsères dans la société.  
\- Il faudra d'abord que celle-ci me le permette.  
\- Je le sais je lis les journaux. Tu seras sous protection les premières semaines.  
\- Tu vas me coller aux basques ?  
\- Non, j'apposerai des sort de protection où tu vivras c'est pour cela que je dois savoir.  
\- Je ne sais …  
\- Ron tu aurais un exemplaire de….  
Arrivant de nulle part, Potter venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Il se tut aussitôt, me regardant comme un fantôme resurgissant de son passé. Je peinais aussi à détacher mon regard de cet homme que j'avais à la fois tant haï et tant aimé. Il avait changé et pas en mal, il avait pris en muscle et ne portait plus ses ridicules lunettes rondes.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé Ron. Salut Malefoy.  
\- Salut Potter.  
\- Tu sors de prison.  
\- Merci de m'en informer Potter.  
\- Non, c'est … enfin je constate.  
\- Tu veux quel formulaire ? Demanda le rouquin.  
\- Non oublie, je repasserai plus tard.  
Et il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait franchie. Weasley grimaça, se demandant sûrement pourquoi son ami réagissait ainsi. Je n'allais quand même pas lui donner des réponses en lui disant que la dernière fois que son pote et moi nous nous étions croisés, nous avions fini à l'horizontal, la queue de l'autre dans la bouche. Il avait été mon premier amant.  
\- Malefoy, tu rêves ?  
\- Non, des souvenirs qui rejaillissent.  
\- Tiens, fit il en me tendant des papiers, ceci est une reconnaissance de dette envers le ministère qui te prête 100 Gallions.  
\- Pourquoi ? Fais-je étonné.  
\- C'est-ce que nous faisons pour aider les ex taulard, de plus nous bénéficions d'un secteur de réinsertion qui te permettra de trouver un travail pour subsister.  
\- Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un va m'embaucher ou vouloir me louer un appartement.  
\- Le Ministère te fera une lettre de recommandation.  
\- Merde Weasley, tu me fais chier avec ton Ministère.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix Malefoy. On se revoit le lundi 20 à 10 heures, si quoi que ce soit t'arrive d'ici là tu peux me joindre ici.  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire.  
\- Tu passes à l'accueil et ils te remettront l'argent. À lundi Malefoy.  
\- C'est ça Weasley, mes hommages à ta femme.  
\- Je n'ai pas de femme.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec la Granger ?  
\- Non, je croyais que tu savais, fit il évasif.  
\- Savoir quoi ?  
\- Je vis avec Blaise depuis 3 ans.  
\- Il ne m'a rien dit lors de ses visites, ricanais je, l'enfoiré je le croyais marié.  
\- Nous le sommes, fit il en me montrant son annulaire gauche.  
\- Et Potter ? Tentais-je.  
\- Il est marié à ma sœur depuis plus de 2 ans.  
\- À lundi Weasley.  
\- Weasley-Zabini, rectifia-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Une rage sans nom me taraudait les entrailles. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait le plus énervé, que mon meilleur ami m'est "trompé" en me cachant qu'il était avec la belette, ou de savoir Potter marié avec la belette fille.  
Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil quand on m'agrippa par l'épaule. Je me retournais pensant que Weasley me courait après pour me faire signer une autre paperasse quand je vis la tignasse brune de Potter. Je soupirais, exaspéré. Si il était bien une personne que je ne voulais pas voir c'était bien lui. Je tentais de me dégager de son étreinte quand je l'entendis me supplier.  
Je le regardais les yeux ronds, pas certain d'avoir bien compris son baragouinage.

\- Viens s'il te plait, me fit-il à nouveau.

Afin d'éviter un esclandre devant les portes des ascenseurs où affluait un monde fou, je le suivis contraint et un peu ravi tout de même.  
Il me conduisit jusqu'à un couloir qui semblait peu fréquenté et après s'être assuré que personne ne nous voit, il me poussa gentiment dans une des salles.  
Il s'agissait d'un bureau, qui semble-t-il, au vu de la poussière, n'avait pas vu un Auror depuis des années. Je m'adossais contre le mur près de la porte et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, plus comme moyen de protection que pour montrer ma décontraction, car j'étais nerveux. Potter se planta devant moi et me détailla ouvertement, ça me gênait. C'est une chose courante en prison, chacun se regardait, tentant d'évaluer la marchandise. Celui-là avait des muscles, il servirait de garde du corps au caïd du bloc 22, celui-là plutôt chétif ferait une bonne pute pour le caïd du bloc 16. C'est ainsi que l'on était répertorié dès le départ, dès que l'on avait un pied entre les murs. Inutile de préciser que les muscles me faisaient défauts, j'ai donc usé de ma hargne et de ma volonté pour m'en sortir et me faire respecter. J'y suis arrivé, au bout de 17 mois, 1 semaine et 2 jours. Tout ce temps j'ai dû servir de catin à un certain Miguel Esposito et à ceux à qui il me prêtait. J'en ai bavé plus qu'à mon tour et je rêve de me venger un jour, si Merlin me le permet.

\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien comme après 5 longues années de vacances forcées.  
\- Je suis désolé Drago.  
\- De quoi ? Ricanais-je.  
\- De ne pas avoir pu t'aider.  
\- Qu'aurais tu fais Potter ? Tu serais venu à la barre en disant "il est innocent on baise ensemble".  
\- C'est tout ce que cela a représenté pour toi, fit-il piteusement.  
\- Et pour toi cela a représenté quoi Potter ? Tu es marié à ta rouquine tu n'as pas mis longtemps à m'oublier.  
\- Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse comme ça. Je voulais que tu changes de camps, que tu te battes du bon côté.  
\- Je ne me suis pas battu, j'ai tenté de me mettre à l'abri. Je fais partie des lâches Potter et on ne pardonne pas à ceux-là, on les enferme et on les oublie.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié Drago, j'ai souvent voulu venir te voir mais cela me faisait trop mal.  
\- Et moi, m'énervais-je, tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert Potter. Si tu avais idée de tout ce que j'ai dû subir là-bas. J'ai espéré mourir plus d'une fois tu sais, alors ne me fais pas le coup de la victime, pas toi.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Et arrête d'être désolé, criais-je.  
\- Tu vas vivre où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore.  
\- Tiens, fit-il en me tendant un trousseau de clés. J'ai un appart sur le chemin de traverse, personne ne le sais tu pourras y être tranquille.  
\- Un appart secret ?  
\- C'est euh ….  
\- Une garçonnière, finis-je, tu me prends pour ta pute Potter ? Tu me mets là et tu viendras te vider les couilles quand bobonne te fera chier.  
\- Non, enfin si, c'est là que j'amène mes amants mais je ne te demanderai pas ça Drago, jamais.  
\- Donc c'est de la charité, ah non j'oubliais, c'est de la culpabilité.  
\- Arrête Drago, arrête, soupira-t-il. As-tu besoin d'argent ?  
\- Non, le gouvernement est généreux il me prête 100 Gallions, il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était le prix d'une de mes paires de chaussures, c'est dingue.  
\- Tiens, me fit il en me tendant une grosse enveloppe, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela t'aidera à vivre un peu.  
Je pris l'enveloppe, suspicieux et la décacheta avec soin. Comme je m'en doutais, elle contenait des liasses de billets. À vue de nez il devait y avoir dans les 2000 Gallions.  
\- Ose dire que tu ne me prends pas pour une pute Potter.  
\- Prend le comme un prêt longue durée.  
\- Il va me falloir 3 vies de dur labeur pour pouvoir t'en rembourser la moitié.  
\- Je n'attends pas après.  
\- Et ta femme elle en pense quoi ?  
\- Elle n'en sait rien et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change.  
\- Pourquoi t'es-tu marié avec elle ?  
\- Pour être tranquille. Une fois marié plus personne ne m'ennuyait pour me caser, Au début on s'aimait quand même un peu, puis je me suis rendu à l'évidence, elle n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'ai donc eu quelques amants de passage.  
\- T'as une vie intéressante Potter, et moi tu me donnes quel rôle ?  
\- Celui d'un ami dans le besoin que je décide d'aider.  
\- Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à te rembourser cet argent car je ne trouverai pas de travail rapidement.  
\- Cela m'est égal Drago.  
\- Tu n'entreras pas dans l'appartement si je ne t'y autorise pas.  
\- Promis.  
\- Bien, merci.  
\- L'adresse est sur le porte clé, je pourrai passer ce soir voir comment tu es installé ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ne te souviens plus de comment tu as disposé tes meubles ? Fais-je sarcastique.  
\- D'accord, si tu as un souci je passe mes journées ici, n'hésite pas.  
\- Passe quand tu veux Potter.  
\- Ok, à ce soir alors.

Je ressortais du ministère sans avoir réclamé les 100 Gallions. Je pris le Magicobus pour la toute première fois et j'avoue que j'espère bien que cela soit la dernière, vive le transplanage. J'arrivais sur le chemin de traverse et tentais tant bien que mal de me fondre dans la masse, je longeais les murs, esquivais les regards trop appuyés et je trouvais facilement l'appartement. Il était au-dessus du magasin de chaudrons et l'on y accédait par une porte dérobée. Je grimpais les 17 marches et hésitais un instant entre les deux portes sur le palier. Laissant une fois encore mon instinct me guider, j'optais pour la porte de gauche, peut-être parce qu'elle était bordeaux. Le clic de la serrure me conforta dans mon choix et j'entrais enfin dans l'antre de Potter, où plus communément son baisodrome.  
C'était assez petit, la cuisine donnait sur le séjour et au bout du couloir sur la droite une porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre dans les tons marron et beige. La salle de bain était équipée d'une douche et les toilettes étaient séparées de celle-ci. L'ensemble était douillet et bien rangé, pas de faute de goût, un canapé confortable et un garde-manger bien rempli, que demander de plus. Je posais mon sac sur un des fauteuils et me rendis dans la chambre. J'aurais bien le temps de déballer mes trois malheureuses affaires plus tard, le lit me faisait de l'œil et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, d'un lit moelleux où je puisse dormir sans craindre que l'on me tombe dessus. Je pense que trois minutes plus tard je devais dormir, 5 ans de mauvais sommeil cela va être long à récupérer.

OoOoO

Un vacarme abrutissant me tira de mon sommeil réparateur et la peur au ventre je sortis de la chambre. Le bruit venait de la porte d'entrée et je commençais à paniquer en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut être de l'un des amants de Potter. On cogna encore et j'entendis la voix d’Harry.

\- Ouvre-moi.  
\- J'arrive Potter, ne casse pas la porte.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait 5 minutes que je frappe comme un dingue.  
\- Tu ne pouvais entrer ?  
\- Non, je ne voulais pas violer ton intimité.  
\- Tu sais il n'y a plus grand-chose à protéger, soupirais je.  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?  
\- Es-tu à ce point naïf que tu ignores ce qu'il se passe dans votre prison ? D'accord il n'y a plus de Detraqueurs, Merlin merci, mais c'est un monde de brutes.  
\- Tu as été agressé ? Drago tu as été … violé, ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.  
\- Oui, soufflais je honteux.  
\- Qui ? Donne-moi des noms.  
\- Pour quoi faire Potter ? C'est ça la prison, la loi du plus fort est la meilleur.  
\- Pendant 5 ans ?  
\- Non, par la suite j'ai réussi à me faire respecter.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment du sordide Potter ?  
\- Comment ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Je lui ai arraché une couille.  
\- Quoi ? Fit-il surpris.  
\- Tu as bien entendu, il pissait le sang comme une truie et crois-moi cela lui a passé l'envie.  
\- Ben merde alors, fit il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.  
\- Ça t'en bouche un coin Potter. Il arrive un moment où le besoin de se rebeller est plus fort que tout, alors soit tu fais une connerie en te suicidant, sois tu mets un terme aux agissements de ton bourreau. Et je suis bien trop beau pour mourir aussi bêtement.  
\- Je ne le savais pas Drago. Tu lui as vraiment arraché ? Fit-il encore sous le choc.  
\- Non, c'est une image, je ris. Mais je ne l'ai pas loupé et cela l'a calmé.  
\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne là-bas ?  
\- Et quand bien même, cela n'aurait rien changé au contraire. Si j'avais été protégé j'en aurais encore plus bavé.  
\- Tu te plais ici ?  
\- C'est joli, c'est bien mieux que ma cellule et ton lit est très confortable.  
\- Je dois rentrer mais si tu le veux bien je peux venir dîner demain soir, j'amènerai le repas.  
\- Tu t'invites !  
\- Un peu, sourit-il.  
\- De toute façon je ne compte rien faire demain, ni de la semaine d'ailleurs à part dormir. Je pourrai donner ton adresse à Weasley pour les protections ?  
\- Oui, il ne connaît pas cet endroit.  
\- Est-ce que l'un de tes amants risque de débarquer à l'improviste ?  
\- Non, je leur lance un sort d'oubliette une fois dehors.  
\- Charmant et ta femme ne se doute de rien ?  
\- On ferme les yeux sur les activités de l'autre.  
\- Pourquoi rester ensemble alors ?  
\- Elle profite de mon fric et je ne suis pas assailli par toutes les donzelles en mal de mari.  
\- Surtout que t'es homo.  
\- Bi, rectifia-t-il.  
\- C'est la même chose. Je ne te mets pas dehors mais j'aimerais dormir Potter.  
\- Harry.  
\- Harry, soufflais je, à demain vers 19 heures et si je ne réponds pas entre comme un grand.  
\- À demain, fit-il en me saluant de la main.

Je refermais la porte et vérifiais à plusieurs reprises que le verrou fonctionne efficacement. J'avais beau détester Weasley, j'avais vraiment hâte qu'il vienne me poser des sorts de protection.  
Certain d'être en sûreté, je retournais me coucher. Je ne pensais même pas à me nourrir, je mangeais peu, voir rien. La bouffe était tellement bonne en taule que souvent je ne faisais que regarder mon plateau pendant les 30 minutes que durait le repas. De plus mon joli tatouage de Mangemort ne m'avait pas aidé à me faire des alliés, surtout parmi les commis de cuisine, dont l'un d'eux avait perdu une sœur à cause d'un de mes "comparses". J'étais certain qu'ils crachaient dans mon plateau ou y inséraient d'autres choses assez louches. Je subsistais grâce à ce que quelques autres détenus me donnaient. Nous étions une poignée à nous serrer les coudes et l'argent que m'envoyait Severus m'avait aidé à tenir.

Mardi 14 juin

Comme convenu, Potter était à 19 heures précises devant ma porte. J'avais pratiquement dormi 22 heures et je commençais à avoir très faim. Potter fut donc reçu avec tous les honneurs, d'autant plus quand je découvris les deux cartons à pizza dans ses bras. Je crois que j'aurais pu l'embrasser rien que pour cela. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans que je n'avais pas mangé de pizza et l'odeur alléchante aurait pu me faire danser une gigue au milieu de la pièce. Je le débarrassais des cartons et les tenais à mon tour comme un trésor. J'ouvris doucement le couvercle et fermais les yeux pour sentir le doux effluve du fromage fondu. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué, moi qui n'avais pratiquement mangé que dans de la porcelaine et avec des couverts en argent, là je me serais damné pour lécher le carton.  
Potter me regardait en souriant et alors que j'aurais voulu lui rétorquer une remarque blessante, pour m'avoir surpris dans une situation aussi embarrassante, je tombais sous le charme de ce sourire franc et sincère. Je lui rendis son sourire et empoignais un couteau pour faire sa fête à la première pizza. Harry vint s'asseoir sur l'un des grands tabourets disposés devant le comptoir qui créait la limite entre la cuisine et la salle à manger et il me regarda découper des parts.  
On mangea en silence, alors que j'avais cru pouvoir dévorer les deux pizzas à moi seul, je calais à la deuxième part. Harry engloutit facilement 5 parts et but deux bièraubeurre et ce en un laps de temps défiant toute concurrence. Il me regarda gêné et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son air coupable. Je n'avais pas ri depuis si longtemps que les muscles de ma mâchoire me firent mal, pourtant je ne voulais pas voir cesser ce moment de plaisir, surtout quand Harry se joignit à moi.  
La soirée passa lentement, je découvrais une cafetière et du café dans un des placards. Harry m'informa que les placards se remplissaient magiquement, ainsi je n'aurais pas besoin de parcourir les magasins d'alimentation, lieux où devait pulluler toutes les vieilles rombières avides de cancans.  
Harry me laissa vers minuit, il devait partir pour une mission le lendemain et ne serait de retour que dans la nuit de dimanche. Je haussais les épaules, jouant les blasés, mais je savais qu'il me manquerait. Je devais me faire une raison, il n'abandonnerait pas sa femme, pas pour moi. Pas pour un type qui a servi de vide couille à des taulards, pas pour la loque que j'étais devenu. Il me salua et disparu rapidement, trop pour que cela ne ressemble pas à une fuite. Je fermais la porte quand on toqua faiblement, je savais que c'était lui, dans sa précipitation il devait avoir oublié quelque chose.

\- Tu as oublié quoi Potter ?  
\- Ça, fit il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Ne fais pas de bêtises et ne t'enfuis pas.  
\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.  
\- Bien, à lundi alors.  
\- À lundi Harry.

À l'entente de son prénom, son sourire vint réchauffer mon cœur trop longtemps relégué au banc des esseulés. Je lui rendais son sourire et refermais la porte avant de lui sauter de dessus. J'éteignis la lumière et sans m'en rendre compte, je me couchais en sifflotant un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

OoOoO

La semaine passa rapidement, j'avais passé le mercredi à me refaire une garde-robe. Après avoir porté des robes douteuses, à la prison, et des pyjamas informes, je reprenais facilement goût aux belles choses. Le choix était si vaste, que je dus passer deux bonnes heures à hésiter sur les matières et les différentes couleurs qui me faisaient de l'œil. Je finis tout de même par choisir des couleurs passe-partout. Il était de toute façon hors de question que je porte du rouge ou du jaune, quant au bleu qui m'avait habillé pendant 5 ans, malgré moi, je ne voulais plus en entendre parler et ce peu importe la déclinaison. Je rentrais donc avec du noir, du gris et le vert de mon enfance, celui de mes meilleures années à Poudlard.  
Je dus prendre deux kilos en 6 jours. Remanger presque normalement m'avait remplumé et je commençais à croire, que j'allais devenir comme une baleine à trop me bâfrer.

Dimanche 19 juin

Harry rentrait ce soir. Je savais qu'il irait directement chez lui, mais une infime partie de moi espérait qu'il passe en coup de vent pour me faire un petit coucou. J'avais mis des vêtements neufs, pas que j'ai envie de lui plaire, je voulais juste paraître à mon avantage, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, un dimanche soir, à 23 heures, surtout au-dessus d'une boutique de chaudrons. Je me sentais ridicule, je draguais un homme marié, infidèle certes, mais marié tout de même.  
Je dus m'assoupir dans le canapé vers une heure du matin, car je me souviens très bien avoir regardé ma nouvelle montre vers minuit 43, en soupirant de son absence.  
Un léger tangage me fit revenir à moi, on me portait. Paniqué je me débattis comme un damné, je frappais mon assaillant pour qu'il me lâche. À moitié dans les vapes, je n'entendais qu'un chut revenant comme une litanie et sentais une main qui me caressait les cheveux.  
On me berçait et je laissais mes larmes couler, Harry s'excusait en me serrant contre lui et je ne pouvais dire un mot sans bafouiller. J'avais eu peur, j'avais cru qu'on en voulait encore à ma vie.

\- Tu vas bien mon ange.  
\- Oui, sanglotais-je.  
\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te transporter jusqu'à ton lit.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
\- Non, reste avec moi s'il te plait.  
\- Couche-toi, je reviens.

Encore sonné, je retirais mon pantalon avant de faire passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je me glissais dans les draps froids, retenant un ou deux sanglots. Harry reparut en boxer et il se glissa près de moi. Je me blottis contre lui et il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais rassuré et à ma place. Il me caressa les cheveux de son autre main et doucement je me rendormais prisonnier de sa chaleur et de son odeur qui m'avaient tant manqués.

Lundi 20 juin

La lumière du jour me réveilla bien malgré moi. Pelotonné dans les bras d’Harry, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. J'avais oublié ce sentiment de sécurité, ce total abandon de soi-même.  
J'ouvrais les yeux et me retrouvais dans la même position ou je m'étais endormi la veille, ma joue reposait sur son torse glabre et chaud.  
Je sentis sa main me caresser le dos et affectueusement, j'embrassais sa peau à portée de ma bouche.

\- Tu ne dors plus ?  
\- Non, je profite de ta présence réconfortante.  
\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.  
Je me redressais sans briser l'étreinte, juste assez pour voir son visage et plonger mes yeux dans les siens. J'aurais aimé pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, pouvoir nicher ma tête dans son cou et le sentir en moi comme avant. Mais beaucoup de questions se bousculaient, beaucoup trop sans réponses.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venu vers moi à Poudlard ?  
\- C'était Dumbledore qui me l'avait demandé.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il a senti que tu hésitais et il a voulu que j'intervienne pour te faire choisir notre camp.  
\- Tu m'as baisé parce que le vieux fou te l'a demandé !  
\- Non Drago, je ne t'ai jamais baisé. Quand nous étions ensemble je te faisais l'amour, je t'aimais déjà à cette époque.  
\- Menteur, m'énervais-je.  
\- Je te le promets Drago, je t'aime plus que ma vie crois-moi.  
\- C'est ça ! Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me laisser moisir à Azkaban.  
\- On l'ignorait Drago. Après ta disparition on n'a plus eu de nouvelles. Je pensais que tu avais quitté le pays, les moins optimistes disaient que tu étais mort, mais j'ai toujours su que je te reverrais.  
\- Je suis parti juste avant l'attaque. J'ai fui du côté de la forêt interdite mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir des Aurors. L'un d'eux m'a assommé et stupéfié il est ensuite venu me rechercher quand tout a été terminé et il m'a conduit directement au Ministère. Le lendemain j'étais jugé et reconnu coupable sans pouvoir me défendre.  
\- Ton procès n'a pas été fait dans les règles, de plus aucun article de ton jugement n'est apparu dans la gazette.  
\- Je croyais que tout le monde se fichait de moi et de ce qui m'arrivait.  
\- Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné. Un peu moins d'un an après la bataille, Blaise et venu nous voir, Ron et moi étions en formation d'Auror et lui il faisait un stage dans un cabinet d'avocats pour devenir juriste.  
Un jour il a surpris une conversation entre deux des associés et il était certain qu'ils parlaient de toi. Comme nous avions accès à certains documents nous avons fait des recherches.  
\- Il est venu me rendre visite peu de temps après.  
\- Oui, dès que l'on a su que tu étais là-bas. On a alors tenté de trouver des témoins pour essayer de démolir l'accusation ou pour faire rouvrir l'enquête, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.  
Nous avons demandé à Blaise de ne pas te parler de nous, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs.  
\- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir ?  
\- J'avais passé près d'un an à croire que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu avais préféré me fuir. Je pensais que tu avais refait ta vie ailleurs avec un autre homme que moi.  
J'en ai souffert et Ginny en a profité pour se rapprocher de moi. Les choses allant, nous nous sommes fiancés et quand on a su pour Azkaban, j'ai su que c'était trop tard pour nous, si j'étais venu te voir, je ne m'en serais pas remis.  
\- Moi non plus, avouais je.  
\- Je t'aime toujours Drago et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'avec Ginny cela n'a jamais vraiment bien fonctionné. J'ai cru que j'arriverais à passer à autre chose, mais je n'ai pas pu.  
Je ne te demanderai rien Drago. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, va à ton rythme.  
\- Merci, je tiens à toi Harry, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis.  
\- Je t'attendrai mon ange, le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pas avant jeudi, j'ai trois jours de repos mais je ne serai pas très disponible, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Si tu veux je peux dîner avec toi chaque soir.  
\- D'accord, si tu viens avec de la pizza.  
\- Tu n'es pas dur à satisfaire, rit-il.  
\- Pour le moment, mais sache que mes goûts de luxe reviennent au galop.  
\- Je prends une douche et on se voit ce soir.  
\- Va-t'en lâcheur, bougonnais-je.

OoOoO

Il était 9 h 50 et je poireautais devant la porte du bureau de Weasley-Zabini. J'avais un peu de mal à imaginer Blaise avec un mec pareil. Pas qu'il soit moche, il avait plutôt bien vieillit, mais Blaise avait tout de même plus de classe que le rouquin débraillé qui s'amenait devant moi.

\- Salut Malefoy, pile à l'heure.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton cas.  
\- J'avais un petit creux, rougit il en me montrant un sachet de viennoiseries. Va-s-y assieds-toi. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien, comment va Blaise ?  
\- Bien aussi, il aimerait beaucoup te voir.  
\- J'en ai envie moi aussi.  
\- As-tu réussi à te trouver un endroit où te loger ?  
\- Oui, j'ai trouvé un appart sur le chemin de traverse.  
\- Bien, fit-il surpris, et financièrement ?  
\- Un ami m'a prêté de quoi vivre quelque temps.  
\- Nous allons transplaner jusqu'à chez toi et là je mettrai les sorts de protection, puis je te rendrai ta baguette.

Il me tendit son bras que je saisis sans appréhension, après tout il avait essayé lui aussi de me faire sortir d'Azkaban, je lui devais au moins un minimum de confiance.  
Comme Harry me l'avait dit, Weasley ne fit aucune remarque sur l'endroit. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour étendre les sortilèges à l'appart tout entier.

\- J'ignorais qu'il te restait d'autres amis que Blaise, cet appart est sympa.  
\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de Azkaban c'est le grand luxe. Quand à mes amis, leur nombre est réduit à deux personnes.  
\- Blaise et …? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Tu as terminé ? J'aimerais récupérer ma baguette maintenant.  
\- Tiens, fit-il en l'extirpant de son sac, je te libère de l'enchantement.  
\- Ben va-s-y, attendais je.  
\- Ça y est, tu es aptes à utiliser ta magie, fais juste attention elle sera instable un petit moment. Je donnerai ton adresse à Blaise si tu le veux bien.  
\- Merci Weasley, Zabini, ajoutais-je.  
\- Bien, on se revoit lundi prochain à 10 heures ou peut être avant avec Blaise.

Il transplana sitôt sorti de l'appartement. Blaise me contacta en soirée, ils m'invitaient à dîner vendredi soir.  
Harry passa chaque soir et il refusa de me parler de ce qui l'éloignait de moi, à l'idée qu'il passait ses journées auprès de sa femme me rendait dingue. Il restait tard, puis il regagnait le domicile conjugal, j'aurais préféré qu'il dorme avec moi, mais je ne pouvais trop exiger de lui. Ce qui me réconfortait, c'était le petit air chagriné qu'il prenait quand il me quittait, c'était peu mais cela suffisait à me rendre heureux.

Mercredi 22 juin

Harry débarqua vers 16 heures. Bien que surpris, je l'accueillais les bras ouverts. Il avait apparemment terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. J'essayais de l'interroger mais il me demanda d'être patient et d'acheter la gazette du lendemain pour le savoir.  
Il resta pour dîner et je lui brandis honteusement ma baguette sous le nez. Il me ré-initia à la magie. C'est bête mais après cinq ans c'est dur de s'y remettre, j'avais quelques difficultés à gérer l'afflux de ma magie et je faisais parfois exploser des choses que je voulais simplement déplacer. Il se montra patient et bon professeur, mes quelques lacunes s'estompèrent rapidement et quand il me quitta vers minuit, j'avais recouvré toute ma puissance et je maîtrisais à nouveau ma magie.

Jeudi 23 juin

Après avoir copieusement petit déjeuné, je me rendis à la librairie Fleury et Bott qui vendait chaque jour la gazette. Je m'empressais de payer pour pouvoir d'une part échapper à la foule, mue par le même désir d'acquérir le journal et pour ensuite satisfaire la curiosité qui me tenaillait depuis la veille.  
Je montais deux à deux les marches me menant à l'étage et essoufflé par ma course folle, je m'écroulais sur le canapé. La feuille de chou toujours dans les mains, je me mis à la recherche du nom d’Harry. Je scrutais les titres en gras, en vain, aucun d'eux ne comportait le nom de Potter ou ne parlait du "survivant". Je refermais le journal en soupirant d'être bredouille quand mon regard s'arrêta sur le titre de la une. En lettres de 4 centimètres sur 6, s'étalait le nom d'Azkaban, ou plus précisément, il y était indiqué qu'une émeute s'était déclenchée au sein de la prison.  
Une curiosité malsaine me poussa à lire l'article, même hors de là-bas j'avais du mal à m'en désintéresser.

Hier, en fin de matinée, le soulèvement d'une poignée de détenus de catégorie 1 (c'est-à-dire considérés comme non dangereux), a provoqué une émeute au sein d’Azkaban.  
Très vite débordés, les surveillants encore peu entraînés à ce genre de situation, n'ont pas permis de contenir la rébellion.   
Pendant ce soulèvement, trois détenus, de catégorie 5 (le plus haut niveau pour désigner des détenus très dangereux) sont morts de façon étrange.  
Selon nos sources, il s'agirait de Miguel Esposito, de Dimitri Koriev et de Junior Valdez, reconnus comme étant de dangereux criminels et arrêtés pour des affaires de viol, de violence et de meurtres.  
Les résultats de l'enquête ne nous permettent pas encore de vous dévoiler les raisons de la mort de ces criminels, l'Auror Harry Potter, présent sur les lieux au même moment, n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions mais il nous a assuré que tout serait mis en œuvre pour arrêter le ou les coupables.  
À ce jour, une multitude de questions se pose, mais une seule a retenu notre attention :   
Faut-il oui ou non, laisser de nouveau les Detraqueurs revenir au sein d'Azkaban ?  
Il semblerait que la question se murmure au sein du Ministère, prit au dépourvu par une telle affaire. Le premier Ministre devrait dans les prochains jours, nous faire part de ses conclusions et des mesures à apporter pour que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.  
Jean Aymar.

Abasourdi, je posais la gazette à côté de moi. Tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en moi. Celui qui m'avait fait endurer les pires souffrances de ma vie était enfin mort, j'aurais aimé qu'il le soit de ma main, mais je crois que Merlin m'avait entendu et m'avait exaucé. Je connaissais aussi très bien les deux autres, pour les avoir pratiqué. J'avais dû les subir tous les trois et aujourd'hui ils étaient refroidis. Après mûres réflexions, je crois que Merlin n'y était peut-être pas pour grand-chose, par contre le nom de Harry qui dansait devant mes yeux, me disait que lui ne devait pas sa présence là-bas au hasard.  
Je relus l'article pour la troisième fois et je n'avais plus aucun doute, Harry m'avait vengé. Il ne m'avait pas écouté et encore une fois il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, j'allais le tuer.  
Quand on frappa à ma porte à 18 heures, je sus que c'était lui. Il avait frappé si doucement que je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas oser se présenter à moi de peur que je lui fasse des reproches.  
Il allait m'entendre, héros ou pas.  
J'ouvrais la porte, prêt à lui hurler dessus quand je tombais sur sa mine fatiguée et une grimace emplie de repenti. Je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer et le regardais passer la porte en se traînant comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis 3 jours.

\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- J'ai passé ma journée à Azkaban.  
\- J'ai lu l'article de la gazette et je suis furieux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Oh ne prends pas cet air là, fais-je en le voyant jouer les innocents, je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as fait ça.  
\- Tu m'en veux.  
\- Bien sûr ! Imagine si tu te fais prendre, paniquais je, ils te mettront à Azkaban pour la fin de tes jours. Je ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi Harry et j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à te voir dans un parloir.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces ordures s'en tirer Drago, c'était au-dessus de mes moyens.  
\- Comment as-tu fais ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas te le dire, pour ta protection.  
\- Je veux savoir, insistais je.  
\- Je suis entré pour une inspection des lieux, il y en a une tous les ans. Cela sert à détecter d'éventuelles traces de magie. Comme on ne me fouille pas, j'ai fait entrer une baguette indétectable, j'ai jeté un sort d'Imperium sur des prisonniers et profité du ramdam pour rejoindre les cellules des enfoirés qui t'avaient fait du mal. Je leur ai lancé un Avada et je me suis éclipsé pour faire disparaître la baguette, ni vu ni connu. Je suis ensuite revenu pour aider à contenir l'émeute et ce n'est qu'après qu'ils ont découvert les corps.  
\- Personne ne t'a vu ?  
\- Non, j'ai ma cape, sourit-il.  
\- Tu es un idiot Potter, soupirais je, tu as utilisé deux impardonnables tu te rends compte ? Y a-t-il une chance que l'on doute de toi ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ! Je suis Harry Potter, rit il, si il y a bien quelqu'un en qui l'on puisse avoir confiance c'est en moi.  
\- C'est les salades que tu sors à ta femme quand tu l'as trompe ?  
\- Non, fit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais la quitter Drago.  
\- Pour moi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je refuse, réglez vos affaires comme-ci je n'étais pas dans ta vie. Accusez-vous d'adultère, de tromperie de ce que vous voulez et retrouve-moi une fois que tout cela sera terminé. Je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu d'une bataille juridique Harry, de plus je ne veux pas que l'on fasse le lien entre nous tant que l'affaire de Azkaban ne sera pas réglée  
\- Si c'est-ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il.  
\- Oui, si l'on doit se rencontrer à l'avenir, faisons comme-ci nous étions juste deux connaissances, rien de plus.  
\- Bien, tu me jettes de ta vie, ricana-t-il.  
\- Je le fais pour nous, pour nous protéger. Règle tes problèmes et ensuite rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble. Je vais devoir quitter l'appart pour ne pas que l'on sache que je loge chez toi.  
\- Non, je l'ai acheté sous un nom d'emprunt. Personne ne remontera jusqu'à moi, reste Drago.  
\- Merci, j'avoue que je ne sais pas où j'aurais été sinon.

Il me sourit et on resta un instant à s'observer. Je baissais la tête le premier, je ne voulais pas qu'il voie les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il bougea et alors que je croyais qu'il sortait de chez moi, il se retrouva devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Touché par ce geste, je laissais mes larmes couler et l'étreignais à mon tour. Je mettais ma tête dans son cou, le mouillant de mes larmes et je sentis ses lèvres parcourir le mien. Je m'agrippais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais je ne voulais pas d'une relation qui débuterait sur les ruines d'une autre. Je le voulais tout à moi, sans partage, sans peur qu'on vienne me le prendre. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre une seconde fois.  
Il m'embrassa chastement la joue et me murmura un au revoir qui me fit la même impression que s’il m'avait balancé un adieu. Je dus me ressaisir pour ne pas lui courir derrière et lui demander d'oublier toutes les conneries que je venais de dire. Il allait me manquer, pendant mon séjour carcéral, j'avais perdu espoir qu'il puisse encore m'aimer, j'avais chaque jour pensé à lui et cela m'avait permis de tenir. J'avais foi en lui et dans peu de temps, nous serions à nouveau ensemble, impossible n'est pas Potter.

Vendredi 24 juin

Dîner chez les Weasley-Zabini. J'avais pensé à nombreuses reprises, envoyer un hibou pour me décommander, mais Blaise étant mon meilleur ami, je lui devais bien de venir. Revoir le rouquin et surtout devoir le supporter une soirée complète serait à n'en pas douter un enfer. À part parler de son boulot et de Quidditch je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait l'intéresser d'autre. Je ne m'attarderai pas, je prétexterai une migraine et je fuirai la queue entre les jambes. Blaise aurait bien d'autres occasions pour venir me voir, seul.  
Je ne connaissais pas le lieu où ils habitaient, l'adresse ne me disait rien, aussi je dus prendre à nouveau le magicobus, il faudrait que j'écrive au Ministère pour que quelqu'un se renseigne sur la validité du permis de conduire du vieux schnock, conduire aussi mal cela devrait être interdit, heureusement que je n'avais pas encore mangé.  
J'arrivais enfin dans une zone pavillonnaire, un alignement sans fin de maison me fit sourire, depuis quand copions nous les Moldus ? Je marchais un instant jusqu'au numéro 234, je passais le portail ridicule de par sa taille et m'avançais dans l'allée peu fleurie. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant que je gravisse les marches et Blaise vint à ma rencontre. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Il riait et je me sentais heureux de le retrouver.  
Il me libéra les yeux humides et m'attira à l'intérieur. Il me débarrassa de mon gilet, pris en prévision des fraîches soirées de juin et me poussa vers la salle à manger d'où beaucoup trop de bruit, me parvenait. Je vis d'abord Weasley assis sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, puis mon Harry et sa catin de femme et pour finir, Granger et un autre homme, sûrement son compagnon. Je me raidis en les voyant tous confortablement installés, comme ci ils n'attendaient plus que moi. Je tiquais en remarquant la main de la rouquine sur la cuisse d’Harry, Blaise me tapota l'épaule, me tirant de ma contemplation et se chargea des présentations, comme-ci cela était vraiment nécessaire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir.  
L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais face à Harry, avachi dans un canapé qui avait dû lui aussi faire la guerre, à côté de moi se trouvait Sam, le mari de Hermione Médicomage à Ste Mangouste et tout comme la brunette, il ne devait pas être du genre à se marrer tous les jours.  
Harry me fit un petit sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre au centuple, m'attirant les foudres de la rouquine qui se rapprocha tellement de lui, que je cru un instant qu'elle allait le chevaucher. Je sentis Harry mal à l'aise à cause de moi, alors je fis style de ne pas m'en soucier. Sans m'en rendre compte, je buvais verre sur verre, oubliant que j'avais un peu perdu l'habitude des beuveries et que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le dîner passa longuement et comme je l'avais prévu, la discussion tourna principalement autour du Quidditch. J'étais un peu largué et la garce de rouquine enfonça le clou.

\- Et toi Drago, quelle équipe supportes-tu ?  
\- Tu sais à Azkaban on a autant de chance d'assister à un match que de voir un Detraqueur en tutu rose.  
\- Ah oui j'oubliais, rit elle.  
\- Tu es obligé de faire ça, râla Harry.  
\- Faire quoi mon amour ? Minauda-t-elle.  
\- Les soins apportés aux prisonniers sont-ils de bonne qualité ? Me demanda le Médicomage sortant de sa léthargie.  
\- C'est désastreux, soupirais je, l'infirmier est un rustre qui a dû avoir son diplôme dans une chocogrenouille.  
\- J'ai entendu parler de choses, disons un peu spéciales, ajouta-t-il en restant évasif.  
\- Tout est vrai, répondis-je évasivement soudainement attiré par les éclats de voix entre la rouquine et Harry.  
\- Va te faire foutre, hurla-t-elle. Je demande le divorce et cela ne se passera pas comme ça tu entends.  
\- Fait chier, grogna le rouquin.  
\- Désolé, fit Harry gêné, je ne la supporte plus Ron.  
\- Quitte là avant que l'un de vous fasse une connerie. Je vais me coucher, à tout à l'heure mon cœur, fit il à l'attention de Blaise qui l'embrassa.  
\- Nous allons vous laisser aussi, fit Hermione gêné, merci pour votre accueil et bienvenu parmi nous Drago.  
\- Merci, soufflais-je étonné.  
\- Ça va Drago ? Me fit Blaise.  
\- Oui, merci pour cette soirée la prochaine se fera chez moi.  
\- Passe quand tu veux d'accord.  
\- J'y vais, au revoir Blaise, salut Harry.  
\- Salut, marmonna le brun.  
\- Euh ! Fais-je gêné, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veux bien me faire transplaner car j'ai pas trop envie de prendre le Magicobus.  
\- Moi, fit Harry un peu hâtivement, je veux bien. Bonne nuit Blaise et à bientôt.  
\- À bientôt, répondit Blaise en me fixant anormalement.

Harry m'attrapa et nous fit transplaner sans attendre. Une fois devant la porte de l'appart, il se mit à rire. Je le regardais en souriant à mon tour, j'ignorais ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire, mais le voir ainsi me remplissait de joie, je devenais pathétique, limite Poufsouffle.

\- C'est la soirée la plus merdique de ma vie, m'expliqua-t-il.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi avec ta femme ?  
\- Elle est jalouse de toi, elle m'a fait une scène quand elle a su que tu venais.  
\- Désolé, fais-je sans l'être vraiment, elle va vraiment demander le divorce ?  
\- J'espère.  
\- Et ses menaces ?  
\- Pfff, souffla-t-il, elle n'a rien contre moi. Mes amants sont partiellement amnésiques et je n'ai rien fait avec toi. Je n'ai jamais dragué ouvertement quelqu'un devant témoin et je bosse comme un damné, je suis un homme modèle.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi Potter.  
\- Toujours Malefoy, je suis irréprochable.  
\- Que tu dis, ricanais je.  
\- L'important c'est que la majorité bien-pensante le croie.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Soufflais je légèrement excité par ce côté totalement décalé de Harry.  
\- Je suis ton fantasme, celui qui bientôt te fera grimper aux rideaux, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi blondinet je le sens, je le sais.  
\- Hum, fais je troublé, mais en attendant va prendre une bonne douche froide. À bientôt Harry.  
Je le plantais sur le palier, pas fier de moi. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir chauffé puis lâchement abandonné à son triste sort. Le souvenir de sa tête misérable me revint et j'éclatais de rire en allant directement me coucher.

Mercredi 29 juin

Je n'avais pas revu Harry, je me doutais qu'il était un peu vexé. Chaque jour j'achetais la gazette, guettant des infos concernant Azkaban. Je voulais savoir si les enquêteurs avaient terminé leurs investigations et si mon brun s'en sortirait. Mais à part les bla-bla habituels aucun indice ne venait étancher ma soif de curiosité.  
Sauf aujourd'hui, la une du canard me fit frissonner pendant quelques minutes, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. La photo d’Harry recouvrait la totalité de la première page, ne laissant même pas de place pour y mettre le titre. Fébrile et tremblotant j'ouvrais avec peine le journal, pour finalement soupirer de soulagement. En lettres scintillantes s'étalait " le survivant divorce ", d'autres photos les montraient lui et la rouquine dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se souriant ou s'embrassant à pleine bouche. D'autres faisaient déjà montre de la tension qui régnait entre eux quand on voyait l'air pincé qu'ils affichaient lors de leurs sorties.  
Je lus l'article rapidement, l'interview de Weasley était insultant envers Harry, il passait pour le salaud de l'histoire. Heureusement des tas de témoins se prêtaient au jeu de l'interview et beaucoup d'entre eux encensaient Harry et faisaient passer l'autre pour une coureuse de dot et une garce.  
Je souriais en lisant les commentaires désobligeants et je me voyais déjà accueillir Harry auprès de moi, lui mitonner des petits plats et le laisser me faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Ce n'était pas le choix de carrière que j'avais imaginé quand j'étais plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui je n'aspirais qu'à cela, lui appartenir corps et âme.  
On tapa à ma porte en début de soirée et je me félicitais de mettre apprêté. Je me doutais que Harry passerait me voir, malgré mon interdiction, lui non plus ne pouvait pas se passer de moi.  
Je me ruais, avec élégance, jusqu'à la porte et perdis mon sourire aguicheur quand je fis face à Blaise. Laissant ma déception au placard, je m'évinçais pour le laisser entrer.  
Il fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, pendant que je mettais de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir.  
\- J'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas moi que tu attendais.  
\- Je n'attendais personne, mentais je.  
\- Tu ne sais pas mentir Drago, tu attendais Harry.  
\- Non pourquoi lui ?  
\- Peut-être parce qu'il t'a dévoré des yeux toute la soirée de vendredi, parce qu'il t'a raccompagné ici sans même te demander ton adresse ou parce qu'il divorce.  
\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, nous sommes amis.  
\- Bien sûr, rit-il.  
\- C'est pourtant vrai, il m'aime il me l'a avoué, mais je ne veux rien tant qu'il ne sera pas libre.  
\- Il divorce donc pour toi.  
\- Son couple n'a jamais vraiment marché, Ginny est vénale et n'aime que le prestige que lui apporte le nom de Potter.  
\- Alors que lui il est fantastique.  
\- Oui, fais-je en rougissant.  
\- Je ne te juge pas Drago mais fais attention à toi, Ginny risque de te faire des ennuis.  
\- C'est pourquoi je veux être irréprochable Blaise. Tu me racontes pour Weasley et toi ?  
\- Comme tu dois le savoir, par Harry, je suis venu leur demander leur aide pour te sortir d'Azkaban. Au début ce n'était pas gagné, c'était très froid entre nous, il passait son temps à te critiquer et cela m'énervait.

Harry, lui, servait de tampon entre nous et il prenait souvent ta défense, un peu trop selon moi. Un soir où l'on a fini tard, nous sommes allés boire un verre et là Harry nous a avoué qu'il t'aimait. Ron a réagi violemment et il est parti, sans un mot.  
Le lendemain il est revenu nous aider comme si rien ne c'était passé. Avec Harry on pensait qu'il était homophobe, mais en fait non, c'était tout autre. D'une part, il en voulait à Harry pour sa sœur, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal et d'autre part il nous a avoué qu'il aimait les hommes lui aussi et qu'il avait passé plusieurs années à souffrir en silence car il avait peur de la réaction de Harry et qu'il le rejette.

\- Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi ?  
\- Non, il cachait sa différence croyant que son meilleur ami ne le comprendrait pas. Je lui ai alors avoué que j'étais bi et cela nous a permis d'avoir enfin une conversation très intéressante et de nous trouver plein de points communs.  
\- Et donc vous êtes sortis ensemble ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai invité au restaurant et la semaine d'après on sortait ensemble.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Tu as du mal avec lui.  
\- J'ai beau chercher je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que vous pouvez bien avoir en commun.  
\- Il est doux, adorable, attentionné. Il me comprend et on aime les mêmes choses. Le Quidditch, la musique, faire la grâce mat, les siestes crapuleuses.  
\- Calme-toi ! Ça devient trop privé, je n'ai pas envie de savoir si votre position préférée et la même. C'est l'homme parfait alors.  
\- Non, il laisse traîner son linge sale, il a un appétit d'ogre alors qu'il ne sait même pas cuisiner, je dois supporter toute sa famille au moins une fois par mois et il parle un peu trop de son boulot. Mais il est généreux, large d'esprit et il sait m'écouter et me réconforter.  
\- Tu es accroc, constatais-je.  
\- Je suis amoureux comme jamais. Il est toute ma vie.  
\- Et c'est grâce à moi.  
\- Si l'on veut, rit Blaise.  
\- J'aime Harry aussi tu sais, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes des tiennes. Je ne me sers pas de lui pour m'en sortir.  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Que pense Ron du divorce ?  
\- Il t'en veut un peu, il croyait qu'entre eux deux cela allait s'arranger et que ton retour remet tout en cause. Je lui dirai ce qu'il en est, il ne sera pas dur à convaincre.  
\- Je ne veux pas que Harry annule son divorce, je le veux, soupirais je.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, au pire Ginny te collera un procès au fesses.  
\- Non, il en est hors de question, je ne veux pas avoir encore à faire à la justice.  
\- Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas Drago.  
\- Jamais, je préfère encore mourir.

Blaise fit une moue dégoûtée et se leva pour repartir. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve à nouveau sur le banc des accusés. J'avais déjà payé pour quelque chose dont j'étais innocent, je ne voulais pas à avoir à revivre ça.  
Si tel était le cas, je fuirai, même si je devais pour cela perdre Harry.

Samedi 01 juillet

Depuis l'annonce du divorce, la gazette s'acharnait sur le couple. Tantôt les encensant ou les descendant en flèche selon l'humeur du journaliste.  
Je n'avais pas revu Harry depuis le dîner chez Blaise et il me manquait.  
D'après les journalistes, ils passaient devant le juge lundi matin. Je savais que cela ne serait qu'une formalité, traitée à coup de Gallions, mais je craignais que mon nom ne surgisse quelque part.  
Profitant de la chaleur estivale, je sortais sur le chemin de traverse pour aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.  
Je sortais peu, mais rester enfermé finirait par me rendre agoraphobe à long terme. Beaucoup de monde se pressait cette après-midi, me rendant alors totalement invisible, perdu dans la masse. Je prenais place en terrasse, à la table la plus à l'écart et dégustais une spéciale Fortarôme au chocolat.  
J'étais tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu prenne place en face de moi sans rien me demander. Outré par son culot, je reposais ma petite cuillère, à regret et le toisais d'un air mauvais.

\- Je vous dérange ? Me sourit-il ?  
\- Un peu oui, je n'aime pas les gens sans gênes.  
\- Il n'y a plus de place en terrasse.  
\- Ça ne me concerne pas, soufflais-je.  
\- Je mange ma glace rapidement et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.  
\- Non.  
\- Vous êtes un sauvage vous, pas étonnant que vous soyez seul.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je ne fais rien de mal, je vois un mec mignon, seul, alors je tente ma chance.  
\- Vous me draguez ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas mal et qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
\- Je ne suis pas libre.  
\- Ah ! Déjà amoureux  
\- Oui, soupirais-je ennuyé.  
\- Il en a de la chance.  
\- Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit d'un "il".  
\- Cela se voit, vous êtes élégant, raffiné et vous me plaisez.  
\- C'est ridicule.  
\- Non, ne dites pas cela. Je reconnaîtrais un gay à cent mètres. Tenez ! Ce mec dans la gazette, celui qui divorce, Harry Potter, il est gay !  
\- C'est ridicule.  
\- Non, regardez sa façon d'être en public, sa façon de se comporter avec sa femme, ses gestes, ses amants, son divorce.  
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- Il est gay et je suis sûr qu'il y a un homme derrière tout cela.  
\- Pourquoi vous me parlez de ça ? Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, avouez.  
\- On ne peut rien vous cacher Mr Malefoy.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Charles Hats, détective privé.  
\- Vous bossez pour la rouquine ?  
\- C'est possible.  
\- Que savez-vous au juste ?  
\- Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.  
\- Vous ne découvrirez rien à mon sujet car il n'y a rien à savoir. Oui j'aime cet homme depuis que j'ai 17 ans, oui c'est l'homme de ma vie et non, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Nous attendons qu'il divorce.  
\- Et donc qu'il voit d'autres hommes cela vous indiffère.  
\- C'était avant.  
\- Et hier soir ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- À l'hôtel de la palmeraie, chambre 12 avec un dénommé Samuel Highsmith.  
\- Vous mentez !  
\- Non, mais je comprends votre déni Mr Malefoy. C'est dur de faire face à la réalité.  
\- Vous êtes un enfoiré.  
\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

L'envie de lui retourner ma coupe de glace sur la tête me prit violemment, cependant, je restais hébété, incapable de faire le moindre geste.  
Je voyais l'autre abruti, un sourire effronté sur le visage et j'aurais voulu lui faire ravaler sa morgue.  
Je voulais rentrer chez moi, si tant est que je me souvienne de l'itinéraire.  
Les larmes me montèrent et une douleur sourde m'envahie, me paralysant presque. Je voulais voir Harry, j'avais besoin d'explications, qu'il me dise que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

\- Harry n'aurait pas pu me faire ça, murmurais-je pour moi-même.  
\- Et pourtant.  
\- Combien ?  
\- Pour ?  
\- Pour taire cette info.  
\- Trop cher pour vous et je refuse les paiements en nature.  
\- Combien ? Insistais-je.  
\- Je pourrais oublier cet incident pour disons, 200 Gallions.  
\- Y'en a-t-il d'autres ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi lui ? Fais-je pour moi-même.  
\- Le stresse du divorce, des besoins à satisfaire.  
\- Fermez-la ! M'énervais-je. Si je vous donne l'argent vous n'en parlerez pas à sa femme ?  
\- Ma mémoire me joue parfois des tours vous savez.  
\- Venez jusqu'à chez moi j'habite tout près, mais vous devez déjà le savoir.

Il acquiesça et m'emboîta le pas. Je me délestais d'une petite fortune pour dire adieu à l'un de mes rêves. En échange, il me tendit une enveloppe contenant des photos d’Harry et de ce mec d'un soir. Je voulais la décacheter et profiter un instant de mon acquisition avant de réduire les clichés en cendre, mais je craignais ne pas pouvoir m'en remettre si je les voyais entrain de copuler dans un hôtel de seconde zone pour 5 à 7.  
D'un autre côté, peut être m'étais je fais avoir et qu'il n'y avait pas de photos compromettantes.  
Mus par ma curiosité, je déchirais l'enveloppe sans en abîmer le contenu. Je glissais mes mains à l'intérieur jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le papier glacé. Je le sortais délicatement, priant Merlin pour trouver un banal cliché d’Harry serrant des mains ou souriant au photographe.  
Malheureusement, le détective ne m'avait pas menti et aussi certain que 2 et 2 font 4, les deux hommes sur la photo ne jouaient pas aux échecs.  
Je lâchais la photo qui tomba sur le sol bientôt rejoint par l'enveloppe. Il y avait d'autres photos à l'intérieur mais une seule avait largement suffit à contenter ma curiosité.  
Je ne les ramassais pas et me dirigeais vers ma chambre comme un automate. Je refermais la porte derrière moi pour être tranquille et je m'écroulais sur mon lit, en pleurs.

Dimanche 02 juillet

Les yeux gonflés, dissimulés sous un sort de camouflage, je sortais pour acheter la gazette.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais à l'acheter car désormais je me fichais éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Harry. Je mis ça sur le compte de l'habitude.  
Une foule compacte m'empêcha de m'approcher du comptoir, je dus jouer des coudes pour parvenir à attraper de justesse un des journaux.  
Je compris en voyant la couverture, ce qui avait déclenché l'attroupement de curieux. Harry faisait encore la une, mais cette fois mais cette fois à l'horizontal, besognant le même connard, dont les photos jonchaient mon sol.  
J'écumais, maudissant cet enfoiré. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il m'avait promis, il m'avait bafoué. Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir ? Cela m'avait quand même coûté 200 Gallions !  
Si je lui mettais la main dessus je lui ferais avaler ses photos morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en étouffe.  
Finalement je n'allais pas acheter la Gazette, cela aurait été dommage alors que j'avais les originaux à la maison.  
Je rentrais encore plus déprimé. Je passais le seuil et me rendais à la cuisine en prenant bien soin de marcher sur les photos en chemin, et je me jetais sur le chocolat aux noisettes, le préféré d’Harry. Deux tablettes plus tard, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, je sanglotais en marmonnant des pourquoi.

Lundi 03 juillet

Je me rendais au Ministère pour ma visite avec Weasley. J'appréhendais sa réaction, Harry et sa sœur étaient actuellement en plein divorce et je souhaitais qu'il sache faire la différence entre sa vie professionnelle et privée.  
L'entretien ne dura que quelques minutes, c'était vraiment faire chier les gens pour pas grand-chose.  
Il ne me parla pas du divorce et ne me montra aucune animosité. Silencieusement je le remerciais pour son professionnalisme.  
Quand on se sépara, il me tendit sa main pour me saluer, sans hésiter je la serrais brièvement et il fit un léger rictus que je pris pour un sourire.  
Je repartais ensuite chez moi où je me retrouvais de nouveau seul.  
Je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement. Il me restait encore beaucoup d'argent pour vivre mais je devais penser à trouver un emploi, cela m'occuperait l'esprit et je pourrais mettre de l'argent de côté.  
Je réfléchissais au métier qui pourrait correspondre à mon manque de diplôme quand un hibou vint frapper à ma fenêtre.  
Je récupérais le parchemin et fus surpris de voir un cachet de cire provenant d'un bureau de notaires.  
Je décachetais le rouleau et commençais ma lecture.

Cher Mr Malefoy,   
Mes associés et moi-même, aimerions vous rencontrer afin de discuter avec vous des dernières volontés de Monsieur Rogue Severus.  
Nous vous attendons à notre cabinet ce jour à 14 heures.  
Dans l'attente de vous recevoir.  
Cabinet Smith, Carter et Carter.

L'adresse qui suivait, indiquait que le cabinet se trouvait en plein Londres Moldu. Je reposais la lettre perplexe et ému. Severus était décédé l'année précédente et il m'avait légué ses maigres biens. J'ai toujours su qu'il m'aimait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Je le considérais comme ma famille, il avait toujours été présent d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Je me dépêchais de manger et retournais dans le centre de Londres, mon précieux pli en main.  
Je me retrouvais devant une vieille bâtisse qui tenait plus de la ruine que d'un endroit luxueux et je craignais d'y pénétrer de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule sur moi.  
Alors que je m'attendais à trouver au moins une personne pour m'accueillir, je ne vis que des éboulis.  
Je vérifiais encore une fois l'adresse au dos du parchemin mais celle-ci correspondait bien à l'endroit.  
J'avançais prudemment, évitant les gravas pour ne pas m'affaler. Je tendais l'oreille, essayant de capter le moindre signe de vie, mais en vain.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le son de ma voix se répercutait contre les murs, créant un écho.  
Je commençais à croire que l'on s'était moqué de moi et que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise farce.  
J'allais faire demi-tour quand un sorcier apparu enfin devant moi. Je me retins de crier face à la surprise, je soufflais profondément et détaillais le petit homme brun et légèrement dégarni, qui me souriait.

\- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes pile à l'heure.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Charles Carter.  
\- Ce sont vos bureaux ça ? Fais-je méfiant.  
\- Oui, mais nous utilisons un charme de désillusion pour les Moldus.

Il fit disparaître celui-ci et le décor changea littéralement.  
Les ruines laissèrent place à un hall luxuriant ou deux immenses escaliers menaient aux étages supérieurs.

\- Suivez-moi Mr Malefoy.

Le décor me rendit plus apte à la confiance et je le suivis jusqu'au deuxième étage. On entra dans un vaste bureau et je pris place dans un des deux fauteuils qu'il me désigna. Il prit place derrière son bureau et fouilla dans la pile de dossier. Il en sortit un rouge avec dessus le nom de Severus, toute sa vie ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, tenait désormais dans ce dossier pas très épais.

\- Mr Rogue vous a légué l'ensemble de ses biens.  
\- Severus ne possédait pas grand-chose, il résidait toute l'année à Poudlard et il n'avait que son salaire de professeur.  
\- En fait Mr Rogue disposait d'une somme d'argent assez conséquente et d'un manoir hérité du côté de sa famille paternelle.  
\- Je l'ignorais, soufflais je.  
\- Il vous nomme donc comme unique héritier de sa fortune personnelle soit, 38287 Gallions dans un coffre chez Gringotts, tout son matériel de potion entreposé à Poudlard ainsi que son manoir près de Birmingham.  
\- Combien avez-vous dit ? Fais-je abasourdi.  
\- Un peu plus de 38000 Gallions, une véritable petite fortune. Bien sûr nous avons déjà prélevé nos honoraires dessus.  
\- Je suis riche alors.  
\- Certes, vous aurez de quoi vivre aisément toute votre vie. Cet homme devait vous estimer.  
\- J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit mon père, malheureusement la vie n'est pas toujours parfaite.  
\- Je vous donne la clé de Gringotts, les clés du manoir, celles des armoires de Poudlard et cette lettre qui vous est destinée.

Je vous demande juste une signature attestant que vous êtes entré en possession de vos biens.  
Je biffais rapidement l'acte notarié et ramassais l'ensemble des clés. Une fois celles-ci rangées, j'attrapais la lettre de Severus. J'étais fébrile, je savais par avance ce qu'il allait me dire et pourtant j'étais ému. Je l'aimais et je savais que cela avait été réciproque même si il ne me l'avait jamais dit en face.  
Nous étions avares de démonstrations affectives et aujourd'hui je le regrettais. J'aurais volontiers donné tout ce que je venais de recevoir pour une étreinte de sa part.  
Le notaire me laissa seul et j'ouvris enfin la lettre. Elle n'était pas très longue et je reconnaissais son écriture fine et un peu brouillonne.

Drago,   
Si tu lis ceci c'est que je ne suis plus à tes côtés.  
Tu dois être surpris de te découvrir mon héritier et d'apprendre que j'ai quelques biens.  
Je suis heureux que tu les aies acceptés comme te revenant de droit, car sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.  
Tu as été une des plus belles rencontres de ma vie et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire de vive voix. Malheureusement je suis de la race de ceux qui préfère souffrir que d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent.  
Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Drago, vis et aime.  
Ps : Si tu le désires et si les potions t'intéressent toujours, tu pourras après des études en potionnologie, obtenir le poste de professeur à Poudlard. Minerva m'en a fait la promesse.  
Severus.

J'étais bêtement heureux qu'il m'ait considéré comme son fils, j'aurais tant voulu de lui comme père. Il a su être présent et disponible plus que mon propre père qui ne m'a toujours considéré que comme son successeur et rien d'autre.  
Ce que je regrettais plus que tout, c'était de ne pas avoir pu être présent dans ses derniers moments, de n'avoir pas pu lui tenir ma main lors de son dernier souffle, d'avoir été absent à son enterrement.  
Mes yeux restaient sur le post scriptum, à 22 ans je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de reprendre mes études même si le poste de professeur me tentait bien.  
Un peu perdu je rentrais chez moi et je trouvais Harry assis dans le canapé.  
Une douleur sourde me paralysa et m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus pour lui déverser un flot d'insultes.  
Je le fixais et je sus en le regardant qu'il savait que je savais. Peut-être était-ce les photos qu'il tenait dans ses mains qui m'avaient légèrement aidé dans ma réflexion. Il restait tout aussi muet que moi affichant un air coupable et triste sur son visage.  
Je soupirais et retrouvais toute ma mobilité. Je quittais le salon pour la cuisine ou je déposais les clés et ma lettre, avant de boire un verre d'eau.  
J'entendis Harry arriver derrière moi et prendre place sur l'un des tabourets. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'étais énervé qu'il soit entré sans mon accord et qu'il me laisse sans nouvelles aussi longtemps. D'un autre côté, j'avais envie d'explications au sujet de ce Samuel, je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait trompé.

\- Je suis désolé Drago.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas m'avoir donné de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine ? Pour avoir baisé avec un autre mec ? Ou pour me faire me sentir comme le dernier des cons ?  
\- J'ai été occupé entre le boulot, Azkaban et puis avec Ginny.  
\- Félicitations, tu dois être divorcé maintenant.  
\- Oui mais cela n'a pas été sans mal crois-moi.  
\- Je te crois, rien qu'en voyant les photos on voit que tu en as bavé.  
\- Je l'ai fait pour toi Drago.  
\- C'était quoi ? Criais-je. De la baise par procuration ?  
\- Non, un moyen de détourner l'attention de Ginny sur toi. J'ai su qu'elle employait un détective, alors je me suis dis qu'en couchant avec un autre elle penserait qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.  
\- Oh mais il n'y a rien entre nous Harry. J'aurais préféré que tu assumes ta baise plutôt que tu me dises l'avoir fait pour moi. Tu te sens coincé à cause des photos dans la gazette.  
\- Non, je savais qu'elles paraîtraient et je m'en foutais. Peu importe que l'on me sache infidèle tant que cela te protégeait. Mais je vois que ce salaud est venu te voir.  
\- Ça m'a coûté 200 Gallions pour protéger ton cul.  
\- Merci de l'avoir fait.  
\- Tu parles, soupirais-je.  
\- Drago je t'aime crois-moi. Je suis divorcé et je suis venu aussitôt. Je voulais te dire aussi que l'enquête sur les meurtres à Azkaban est abandonnée faute de preuves. Tout ce que je fais n'est dicté que par l'amour que j'ai pour toi Drago.  
\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps Harry. Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, enfin je crois.  
\- Je vais quitter Londres quelques temps pour réfléchir et m'éloigner de toi.  
\- Où iras-tu ?  
\- J'ai un chez moi maintenant. Severus m'a légué ses biens et cela inclus son manoir et de l'argent. Je pourrai d'ailleurs te rembourser.  
\- Génial ! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors tu te barres.  
\- Mais non, me défendais-je.  
\- Si, finalement elle avait raison.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Ginny, elle m'avait dit que tu te servais de moi et que tu disparaîtrais dès que tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi.  
\- C'est faux Harry. Je t'aime mais tu m'as fait du mal. Tu aurais pu m'expliquer ton plan avant.  
\- Promet-moi de revenir et de me donner de tes nouvelles.  
\- C'est promis.  
\- Je t'aime, fit-il avant de m'embrasser. J'ai besoin de toi mon amour.

Je répondais à son baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Je savais que je m'éloignais pour un certain temps.  
J'avais besoin de faire le point sur ma vie et de savoir où j'en étais émotionnellement.  
L'idée de devenir professeur à Poudlard faisait son chemin dans mon esprit et me tentait de plus en plus.  
Il était grand temps de prendre ma vie en main et de vivre un peu pour moi et selon mes envies.

Lundi 31 juillet

Cela faisait 4 semaines que je m'étais éloigné de Londres et de Harry. Je vivais seul dans le manoir avec un elfe nommé Gusy, le seul que Severus ait gardé à son service.  
J'avais eu un peu de mal à m'imprégner des lieux. L'ensemble était froid, austère et impersonnel et cela me filait la chair de poule.  
Les jardins laissés à l'abandon faisaient ressembler l'extérieur à la forêt interdite.  
Si le courage m'avait manqué, j'aurais fui ce lieu inhospitalier, mais c'était sans compter sur ma ténacité et mon besoin de solitude.  
En 10 jours de dur labeur, les lieux étaient devenus vivables et rendus plus modernes et attrayants.  
J'avais découvert le laboratoire de Severus et je m'étais attelé à la préparation de potions basiques et j'étais heureux de découvrir que je n'avais pas perdu la main.  
Avec le retour du Lord Noir, j'avais remisé mes rêves et mes ambitions au placard, aujourd'hui je me voyais bien tenir une classe, inculquer mon savoir et mener une vie sociale avec des collègues, des amis. Tout cela me semblait soudain accessible.  
Severus avait pensé à moi, encore. J'avais trouvé, placé bien en évidence, une pile de manuels scolaires, un fascicule de l'école de potion de Londres, la meilleure d'Angleterre ainsi qu'une lettre me signifiant qu'une place m'était réservée pour la rentrée de septembre.  
J'étais aux anges, même absent de ma vie, Severus veillait sur moi. Grâce à lui une partie de mes rêves allaient se réaliser. J'avais un toit, de l'argent, j'allais étudier et avoir un travail. Il ne me manquait plus qu'une chose, mais ça, moi seul y pouvait quelque chose.  
Il était 18 heures et je me tenais prêt à transplaner pour le chemin de traverse. Depuis son divorce Harry avait emménagé dans l'appartement.  
Son ex avait gardé la maison et un quart de sa fortune, d'après Blaise, mais ce qui me chagrinait le plus c'est qu'elle avait décidé de garder le nom de Potter.  
J'étais partagé entre la joie de le revoir et l'appréhension.  
Je craignais qu'il ne tente de me séduire et d'un autre côté j'avais peur qu'il m'ignore ou ne sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
J'avais encore un peu de mal à lui pardonner pour avoir couché avec l'autre, je sais qu'il avait servi ma cause et qu'il ne le verrait plus, mais quelque part je m'étais senti humilié.  
Aujourd'hui il avait 22 ans, c'est peu dans la vie d'un homme, mais beaucoup pour nous qui avions déjà pratiquement vécu deux vies.  
Je me suis creusé la tête pour son cadeau, de quoi pouvais bien avoir besoin le héros du monde sorcier ?  
Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides, je me doutais que les autres lui offriraient des cadeaux magnifiques. Je ne voulais pas être en reste.  
J'arrivais devant sa porte et il m'ouvrit avant que je ne frappe. Il resta à me fixer comme si j'étais une apparition et j'avoue que cela me fit plaisir, je me sentais désiré et aimé.

\- Je t'attendais.

J'entrais, ma peur s'envolant et laissant la place à un sentiment de quiétude. Nous étions seuls, les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.  
Je m'installais dans le canapé et il vint m'y rejoindre, s'asseyant près de moi.  
Il semblait nerveux et se triturait les doigts. Le silence régnait, faisant ressurgir un mal être au fond de moi.

\- Bon anniversaire Harry, fais-je rompant le silence pesant.  
\- Merci mon ange, merci d'être là.  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Chez Ron et Blaise, fit Harry, ils ont insisté pour qu'on le fasse là-bas, c'est plus grand.  
\- Bien, tiens voilà ton cadeau, fais-je en lui tendant un petit écrin bleu. Je te laisse, je n'ai pas très envie de voir tous les Weasley et ton ex.  
\- Drago tu viens avec moi.  
\- Non, je ne me sentirai pas à ma place.  
\- Si tu refuses je n'irai pas non plus et nous passerons la soirée ici tous les deux.  
\- C'est hors de question ce sont tes amis.  
\- Et tu es mon amour et tu as plus d'importance pour moi qu'eux tous réunis.

Inutile de préciser que cette phrase fit mouche dans mon cœur. Comment pouvais-je résister à une telle déclaration ? Je lui souris, il avait gagné, je le suivrai chez les Weasley-Zabini.  
Nous débarquions chez nos amis et alors que je m'attendais à un raz de marée de rouquins, je fus surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient que deux, Ron et son frère George.  
Les autres étaient entre autre Hermione et son mari, quelques anciens Gryffondor, Loufoca et son mari Neville Londubat. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.  
Je restais vers Blaise et regardais Harry évoluer parmi ses amis. Blaise me les nommait au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. Dean Thomas marié à Lavande Brown et parents d'un petit Andréas, Justin Finch Fletchey et un certain Anthony qui travaillait au Ministère. Un John, Auror lui aussi et quelques autres dont je n'avais pas retenu les noms, trop occupé à lorgner Seamus Finnigan. Celui-ci avait posé la main sur le bras de Harry d'une manière que je pouvais qualifier de possessive. Je le connaissais bien celui-là, du moins de réputation. À Poudlard il avait la réputation d'être un mec facile et un paquet de mecs lui étaient passés dessus, dont Blaise. Je me demande si la belette le savait d'ailleurs. Blaise qui avait compris mon énervement me poussa dans le dos pour que je réagisse, mais je me voyais mal sauter sur Harry pour dire qu'il était chasse gardée.  
Harry lui fit lâcher prise de lui-même et me jeta un regard désolé. Je haussais les épaules, montrant mon incapacité à réagir face à la situation. Il s'approcha de moi et devant tout le monde il me prit par la taille et me dit :

\- Il n'y a que toi Drago.

Rassuré je hochais la tête, me fichant finalement des regards choqués ou outrés de ceux qui nous entouraient. Je regardais quand même Finnigan pour être certain qu'il ait bien enregistré l'info. Vu sa tête déconfite, elle avait atteint son cerveau.  
La soirée passa rapidement et vint l'heure des cadeaux. Harry commença à déballer les plus gros et je me demandais s’il se souvenait du mien qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche.  
Les rires fusèrent à la vue de certains cadeaux, surtout quand il ouvrit celui de Finnigan qui contenait des objets érotiques. Peut-être avait-il cru naïvement qu’Harry les testerait avec lui. Je me mis aussitôt à rougir en sentant le regard explicite de Harry sur moi tandis qu'il exhibait en riant un long truc rose dont je préférais, pour l'instant, ignorer l'utilisation.  
Quand il eut terminé, tous se dispersèrent et il sortit alors mon petit paquet.  
J'étais anxieux de sa réaction, même si je savais que cela lui plairait à coup sûr.  
Il ouvrit l'écrin que je n'avais pas pris soin d'emballer et j'attendais qu'il me dise quelque chose.

\- C'est …, fit-il surpris.  
\- Oui, répondis-je ravi de le voir sans voix.

J'avais longuement hésité sur le choix de mon cadeau. Je ne voulais pas de ces habituels bijoux pour lui dire que je l'aime.  
Il sortit le porte-clés de son écrin et l'observa minutieusement.  
Je souriais car je voyais bien qu'il semblait un peu perdu.

\- Sur la face du porte-clés se trouve les armoiries de la famille Rogue et au dos se trouve l'adresse ou se trouve le manoir, celui où je vis.  
Je fouillais dans ma poche et en sortis une clé neuve que j'avais fait faire à son attention.  
\- Et ceci, ajoutais-je, c'est la clé de chez moi et peut être de chez nous si tu acceptes de venir y vivre avec moi.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-il.  
\- Je te laisse réfléchir.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Drago. Je serais fou pour refuser ça. Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de temps.  
\- Je l'ai eu ce temps, j'ai eu 5 ans pour y réfléchir. J'ai toujours su que je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Nous avons eu quelques contre temps et je pense que l'on a assez attendu.  
\- Je t'aime Drago.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et il m'embrassa. Quelques "oh" nous parvinrent avant que je nous fasse transplaner jusqu'à chez nous.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas poli de laisser des invités en plan, mais ils comprendront et puis des anniversaires il y en aura d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres.

FIN


End file.
